


bananafish续写（HE）part2

by yyd_820



Category: bananafish - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyd_820/pseuds/yyd_820





	bananafish续写（HE）part2

英二的家在京都的外围区域，两人只能坐飞机先到大阪，再倒乘JR。来京都旅游的外国人很多，可亚修的金发和绿宝石一般的眼睛还是吸引了很多人的目光，即使亚修为此带上了兜帽还是抵挡不住人们的窃窃私语。

“アメリカで知り合った友達です。”英二向他的父母介绍道。

“初めまして、アッシュです。”

“初めまして。日本語ができますか。”英二的父母有些吃惊。

“いいえ。挨拶だけだ。”英二回答道。 

“そんな綺麗な人が初めて見た。”

“失礼だよ、お母さん。人の顔が直接にコメントのこと。”

“ごめんね。じゃあなたが紹介することを頼んだぞ。”

“はい。”

英二打开二楼卧室的门，“客房还没有收拾好，你只好先和我住一起了。”

卧室并不算大，两张单人床并排放着，几乎贴在一起，英二有些不好意思，眼睛瞅向一旁，“你答应和我回日本之后我可能有点兴奋，忘了和妈妈说收拾客房了，下了飞机才想起来给妈妈打电话。”

“没关系，”亚修回答道，“我…可以就和你睡一起吗？客房不用收拾了。”

“诶？美国人不是很注重隐私什么的吗？我的房间也不大。”英二有些吃惊。

“其实，我只是想…”

“哦，你是喜欢天空和阳光吧，”英二笑着说，把窗帘完全拉开，“我这间确实窗户很大，阳光也很好。”

“嗯…”想和你靠近一点，亚修想，每天出门或者回来都想第一个看到你，想知道你的生活是什么样子，想和你待在一个房间，想听着你的呼吸声入眠，夜里被噩梦惊醒时一睁眼就想看到你。

亚修从后面轻轻抱住了英二，“谢谢你，愿意陪着我，如果有一天你觉得太累了，一定要告诉我。”

“亚修，你听好，我绝对不会让你这样回美国的，”英二转过身，捧着亚修的脸，注视着他的眼睛，“也不许你自己走掉，知道吗？”

“嗯。”亚修埋头在英二颈间，紧紧地抱住了英二，仿佛抓住了黑暗之中仅有的一点光。英二感觉到脖子上有些湿意，哭了吗？他想。

“英二、シャワーを浴びてから食事をする。これでいい？”楼下传来妈妈的声音，英二吓了一下，赶紧挣开亚修，“いいよ。”他回答道。

“先去洗澡吧，洗完我们再吃饭。”英二没再看亚修，他打开衣柜。亚修和他身高差的不多，但看起来比他强壮，他特地找了宽松的衣服，又翻了好半天才找到新的内裤。他将衣服递给亚修，带他到浴室门前，赶紧回了房间。

英二心想自己只是想安慰下亚修啊，为什么听见妈妈的声音差点心都要蹦出来了，脸摸着好烫，一定红了吧，心脏也蹦的好快。

“英二，浴巾我用哪条？”亚修在浴室里问道。

忘了拿浴巾了，英二找出了浴巾送了过去。

“这浴巾是你的吗？”亚修问。

“嗯，没来的及买新的。都是清洗过的，你不介意吧。”

“没关系。这条内裤也是你穿过的吗？”亚修指着身上那条白色的子弹内裤。英二顺着往下看，这条棉织品吸水很好，湿了之后变得有些透明，隐隐可以看到包裹着的轮廓。好大，这是西方人的尺寸吗，英二想，刚冷却了的脸颊又变得滚烫起来，啊，我为什么要在意这个。

“你为什么不先擦干再穿衣服啊？”

“要开门啊，我怕你看到我的果体会不好意思。”

“我为什么会不好意思，你有的我都有。”英二语气有些急，脸都涨红了。

“我穿上了你还会脸红呢，明明这么容易害羞。”亚修伸手去摸英二的脸。

英二拍掉他的手，把他推回浴室，“你快点穿，我还要洗。”

英二很久没吃过妈妈的料理了，一边吃一边充当翻译帮助亚修和爸爸妈妈聊天。洗过澡又饱餐一顿之后旅途的疲惫瞬间涌了上来，英二回到房间后便准备睡觉。

“你穿我的睡衣可以吧，可能稍微厚一些。”英二询问亚修。

“我可以果睡。”

英二想起亚修在浴室里的样子，又是一阵莫名的烦躁，“不行，我父母的卧室也在这层呢。”

“在卧室里我就不穿了，出了屋门就穿。好像很久没有果睡过了，一直担心会不会突然闯进来什么人需要立刻爬起来战斗，要么就是和那些大人物…”

“亚修，”英二赶紧打断他，“今天一进门我父母就夸你好看呢。”

“是吗？我其实一直不太喜欢别人注意我的外貌，因为以前…”

“啊，”英二仰躺在床上，“对不起，我是不是很失败，想转换话题结果又害你想起以前的事。”

“不，我现在能感受到环境的变化，我只是不习惯，不，是不喜欢被太多人注意到。算了，不说这个了。我们换个合适的睡前话题吧。”亚修躺在床上说。

“嗯。”英二关了灯，拉好窗帘，也钻进被子里。

“我穿的内裤到底是不是你的啊？”

“我没有穿过，是新的。”天啊，怎么又聊到内裤了，英二想，脑海里不禁浮现出亚修浴室里的样子。因为当时看到内裤凸起的形状大小太震惊了，都没来得及对身体其他部位产生什么想法。现在在黑暗之中，那些被忽略掉的景象全部浮现出来，亚修的身体充满力量感，有胸肌，但并不是肌肉男，腹肌是六块吧，往下还有…停不下来了，怎么办，还好亚修看不见。

“你都是穿这种内裤吗，说实话，有点勒，对发育不好。”亚修说的一本正经。

“我没有要特意展示这个的想法，我也不知道这是什么时候买的了。”英二努力让自己的声音听起来平静一些，似乎讨论这个问题对他没什么影响。

“哦。你今天看我的时候脸很红啊。是因为我的那个看起来比你的要大吗？”

“没有，我说过了，没有！”本来英二因为脑子里那些乱七八糟的想法是背对亚修的，现在转过身，“你什么时候看的我？”

“你刚刚换睡裤的时候。”

“睡觉，现在，立刻，马上，我不想聊天了。”英二气嘟嘟地又翻过身去。

“好吧，晚安，甜心。”亚修觉得再聊下去英二就要冲过来打自己了，不过这样聊着对自己也是种折磨。他刚刚看到英二修长的身体甚至有了欲望，即使他觉得不合适却还是压抑不住自己。

亚修听着英二的呼吸声趋于规律，以为他已经睡着了。他起身拿了点抽纸，躺回床上，一边撸动下体，脑子里全是英二的身体。

英二本来已经快要睡着，可两张床挨得太近，亚修的动静让他又有些清醒，作为男生他很清楚那些低喘意味着什么，他瞪大眼睛，呼吸却诡异地被控制在同一个频率，直到亚修释放出来又清洗干净他才跟着平静下来。

这夜，亚修也造访了英二的梦境。梦中的快慰使英二不得不在一大早偷摸跑到浴室清洗内裤，虽然回忆不起来梦里到底发生了什么，不过他很确定主人公是谁，因为他看到了一双绿宝石一样的眼睛。


End file.
